Code: America
by SkiTheAuthor
Summary: When Tony, an average American teenager, and his friends get tossed into the world of Lyoko, how will Warriors of Lyoko react? FIND OUT!  Rating- Teen for stuff I'll explain in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there, this is my first Code Lyoko fanfiction, I hope everyone enjoys :).**

**Summary: When Tony, an average American teenager, and his friends get tossed into the world of Lyoko, how will Warriors of Lyoko react. Will they be able to stop these kids before they dive into the secrets of the super computer, or will they un-mask an even greater enemy than XANA himself. Find Out!**

**Rating: Teen because of cursing, suggestive themes, violence, blah blah blah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Lyoko, but I do own my OCs. Cause they're cool.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

**_Science Project_**

"Tony? You okay?" My friend Robert asked me, I just nodded and kept staring at chalkboard in the front of the room. Ever since I moved to this private school, I've alienated myself from everyone except for a couple of people. My friend, Robert, is…. a character. He can make anyone smile and laugh at one of his jokes, he also is pretty popular, but he hates the attention. When I got here, he was the first person to talk to me and show me around, we became friends over the past two months I have been here. The bell finally rang throughout the building, signaling everyone to get out of his or her chairs and move to another class. I gathered my books and met Robert in the hallway.

We walked to lunch and sat down at are usual table. John and Erin joined us there and we all headed up for lunch. John was another one of my friends; he is the weird one of the bunch, with his surfer dude hair and weird sense of humor, I know this cause he's my roommate. He was Robert's friend and he has been nice to be around, he thinks of me as his best buddy and we're bros for life, at least that's what he says. Erin is Robert's girlfriend and she's really nice and polite. She has long, red, wavy hair and is pretty fit. She has a bunch of medals for sports in her dorm room. Lucky her, she doesn't have a roommate, neither does Robert, but they are older then me and have preference on who they are with.

"So, what are you guys doing later?" Robert asked.

"Well, I was planning on finishing my science project." I told him.

"Wait, you mean our science project?" John asked, I rolled my eyes.

"No, I mean mine, I'm sorry, but we're through." I start shedding fake tears; John rolled his eyes at me.

"Here, I'll help you collect the metal we need to make the stupid wheel or whatever we need to make." I nod and John starts doing his victory dance. Erin and Robert just shake their heads.

"You two are idiots." Erin tells us, we both laugh, but then it hits me.

"Where are we going to looks for parts?" I ask.

"I know a place, an old warehouse about a mile away from here." Robert says to John and myself.

"How will we get there? I only have my permit." Robert rolls his eyes and pulls out his license. We all look at it with awe.

"Got it yesterday, I can now officially drive." Robert tells us with a grin on his face.

"God help us." Erin said under her breath, I laugh and began to eat. I finished and the bell rang. I headed to my last class of the day, Math. I am a pretty tech-savvy person, so Math and Computer Science come easy to me. I speed through all of the homework and class work and just sit there for the rest of the period to the bell rings. I grab my backpack and head to my dorm room where John is waiting for me.

"You ready?" He asks, I nod my head and we head to Robert's car. He and Erin were waiting in his old junker called a car. Every time you started the thing it shot flames out of the bottom of it, usually not a good sign. We headed towards the warehouse and made it in about two minutes. We had to cross a bridge to get into the warehouse, so we parked the car and walked across, there was a huge opening and bunch of empty space.

"Great! Now what?" John asks me, I point towards the elevator shaft on the other side of the complex, we all run down the stairs and over to the elevator shaft, I grabbed on to the ladder and started climbing down. I finally reached the elevator and hoped into it. I looked out in front of me and saw a huge generator like system. I moved forward to get a better look; it had many wires going through it and a handle. John, Robert, and Erin were all behind me, still in shock.

"Well, turn it on." John said, I cautiously moved forward and flipped the handle up, causing the room to fill with a bright light as the generator came online. I looked around and saw wires leading up to a room above us.

"The wires are leading up, let's try to use the elevator." We all hop in and turn on the elevator; I choose the level one up from us now. The elevator jerks to life and begins to move up, the door finally opens to reveal a huge, holographic like system in front of me. Right next to it was a computer screen with a chair, mouse, and keyboard. This isn't a generator, this is a computer, actually a supercomputer. I run to the chair and begin to try to access it. It asked for a password.

"Crap, it says I need a password." I sigh as I hit the keyboard.

"Here, let me try." John said from behind me. I moved to the side to let him put in his complex password. He tried about 10 times before he finally got in. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"What?"

"The password was my last name…"

"What's your last name?"

"Belpoise… Here, let's try to find out what this is." Erin said and she pushed John to the side and started to type.

"Fuck."

"Now what?" I sighed as she turned to me.

"It's a PC, I'm a Mac kind of gal." I rolled my eyes and pulled her away from the computer and I started typing the normal shit, you know, like how long since last log in, and … damn.

"This thing hasn't been on ever since 1995, but it's been accessed? That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe its like wireless, like that remote access thing that I use on Robert's computer so it his computer gets porn pop ups." Everyone looks at John with a death glare, "What?"

"You're kind of right though, its like there is a network that connects another computer to this one, but this thing hasn't been turned on, it's like the computer can live on its own."

"Right, now that we found this thing, we need to get the metal for our project." John said, "We can come back to this tomorrow, right after school." We all nodded, found the metal we needed, and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, I hope you liked it :). <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been a very long time since I've updated this story. A lot of... events have popped up in my life that we're tough to overcome, but I made it through. I actually had this chapter all written out in May, but had no time to upload it. I'm sorry about that, anyway. Let me thank _Bigboss1295 _for your awesome ideas. I will not reveal them yet until later chapters, but they're pretty good. Thank you again BigBoss. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

**_Trouble On the Eastern Front_**

The grass was covered lightly with a blanket of white snow as I was walking to my dorm room after a hard day of school. Senior year really is a bummer once you think about it. Aelita and myself chose every single class together, and we both chose the most advanced classes the school offered. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd all chose the easiest classes the school offered, so they were always hanging around the school. I met up with the group and we all headed to my dorm room.

"Einstein! What's up?" Odd asks

"I'm fine, I just have to write this essay for American History."

"Dude, we live in France." Ulrich said while rushing ahead of the pack, and he began to walk backwards.

"I know, but American History actually is pretty cool."

"I agree with Jereime, plus America has good television shows, so eh." Aelita shrugged and we all laughed, I made it to my dorm room and saw and huge exclamation on my computer.

"Oh no…" I ran to my desk and hopped into the chair, typing as fast as I could.

"What's happening?"

"A supercomputer has been activated." Silence filled the room.

"But that doesn't mean its XANA. Right?" Odd asked me, I just shook my head and hit the keyboard.

"Dammit, we got rid of him!" My blood began to boil, but I felt two warm arms wrap around me.

"Jereime," Aelita spoke from behind me, "It may not XANA, it may just be a bunch of kids that stumbled upon a supercomputer."

"Yeah, then all we have to do is a Return to the Past." Yumi stated, everyone nodded, except for me.

"I got rid of the program in case XANA came back, he could use it against us. I've just left the super scanner on my computer, Lyoko is there and everything, but I put so much encryption on in that it will take me about a week to get through it. I sent a copy of the program to my house in the United States on a flash drive, just in case."

"Okay, so we have to get the United States, Christmas break is coming up in two weeks, so we'll all go to Jereime's house." Ulrich said. I typed more on my computer and found the location of the computer.

"That's impossible, the super computer is in my hometown, in an old factory located on the outskirts of Nordam. This doesn't make sense. I password protected every super computer with my last name, unless…."

"Someone in your hometown knows the super computer location, or is part of your family." Aelita stated, the room was silent again. I turned to Odd.

"Odd, are you still good with forging letters?" Odd grinned.

"Whatcha need?" I evilly grinned.

**Anthony's POV**

Today was what the school called 'Study Wednesday'. This is when we have a half day of school, and we're supposed to study, but no one ever does, so I call it 'Wasted Wednesday' It was snowing outside, many kids we're outside, playing random games and making snowmen, or women if you make sure your snow person is a woman. I was walking with Erin, she can be a… well, bitch sometimes, but she's nice. She likes me as a really good friend. She was diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome when she was five, she went through many things when she was a child. Like bullying and all that shit, I think she knocked out six kids in less than a minute, so I don't screw with her, neither does Robert. People say he's "whipped" but fuck them, he takes care of her and makes sure she doesn't explode.

"I can't believe its Wednesday, and it's snowing!" She screamed, I just laughed as we walked back to John's house, we we're invited over for dinner again, for the 20th time in a row, which isn't that bad, John's mom is one hell of a cook. French cooking is her specialty, but I don't eat the snails.

We finally arrived at the Belpois Household, I knocked on the door and John answered.

"What's up?" He shook my hand and hugged Erin, "Come in, come in. Welcome to my humble abode, again, for like the 10th time in a row." I laughed and entered dining room and saw Mrs. Belpois setting the table and Mr. Belpois reading some French newspaper. He looked up and smiled.

"Jeunes Bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" Erin looked at me with a confused face.

"Nous sommes bon monsieur, pouvez-vous parler anglais s'il vous plaît? Erin neprend pas français à l'école." I said to him in my fluent French, good thing I took French in school instead of Spanish or Latin.

"Of course Anthony." He smiled and put down the paper, "So, how are you k-" He was cut off with the ringing of the phone from the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" Mrs. Belpois yelled from the other room.

"Anyway, how are you kids?"

"I'm good, Erin is," I look to Erin, who is staring out the window at the snow, "Well, she's Erin. Robert should be coming here sooner or later." Mrs. Belpois hung up the phone and walked into the room.

"Speaking of coming here sooner or later, Jereime is coming to visit with his friends John." I looked at John who put on a weird face.

"Um, Tony, can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded and we walked into the other room, I could hear Robert entering the house as he was talking to Mrs. Belpois. We walked into John's room and he closed the door.

"You know I don't believe in coincidences, right?" He said.

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"My brother, Jereime, with the same last name as me, comes to visit the day after we find the super computer, his last name… my last name was on that computer." My eyes widened, I heard a knocking at the door and a bunch of footsteps coming into the dining room.

"I think we should get back to dinner." I said, John nodded and we began to walk out. On my out of the room, I looked at John's desk and saw a flash drive with a familiar symbol on it. I swiped it and walked into the dining room. Five people joined at the huge table and we're all sitting on one side of the table, John and myself sat on the side, I look at the blonde haired boy sitting across from me. He had wire glasses and he was wearing a t-shirt with some sort of symbol, _wait, I've seen that before._

_Flashback._

_When we turned on the super computer, that symbol was part of the panel that rose when the switch came out of the thing. This just proves that John is right. Plus it's the same symbol on the flash drive, even more proof._

_End of Flashback_

Dinner came out and we all ate. It wasn't snails, thank god, it was some sort of chicken. Anyway, after dinner, the phone rang again and Mrs. Belpois answered. I heard talking from room and she hung up. She ran into den and grabbed her coat, and grabbed Mr. Belpois too.

"We have to go kids, work as usual, can you guys take care of yourselves?" We all nodded and they both left. I stood up and faced Jereime.

"Do your friends understand English?" I asked

"Yes, they can speak it fluently too." He stated

"Good, now tell me everything."

"About?"

"The super computer…" Everyone was silent as Jereime and I glared at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting juicy ;)<strong>

**Review and stuff, I don't have a creative thing to say to make you do so... so yeah. Thanks.**


End file.
